


This Is Fine

by wolfbunny



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Horror, M/M, Oviposition, Paperhat - Freeform, it's actual porn this time, oh my gossssh what did i write, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Black Hat lays some eggs in Dr. Flug :3





	This Is Fine

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing actual porn, I think. It's still plenty weird though.
> 
> Wow, after I titled this but before I finished editing, I found this [incredibly appropriate post on tumblr](http://nom-the-skel.tumblr.com/post/161943038140/hows-it-like-living-in-so-much-chaos).

Flug grunted as each thrust pushed deeper inside him, always deeper, never withdrawing, as if Black Hat’s…whatever that actually was…was growing longer bit by bit, every time his boss’s hips pressed him against the lab workbench, keeping a steady but unhurried rhythm. It felt strange, certainly, and he hated to think of how deep it had gone into his guts that it had to curl around on itself, but if this was the worst of it, then it wasn’t that bad. He prayed this was the worst of it. He somehow doubted it.  
  
It wasn’t that he was unwilling; it was just that he expected some degree of pain to be involved. This was Black Hat after all.  
  
Black Hat slowed to a stop, breathing a little hard still. Flug dared turn his head to look up, over his shoulder, at the demon. Black Hat flashed him a grin. He wasn’t done; of course not.  
  
Black Hat gave another little thrust, and the base of his appendage swelled. Oh no, was this a knotting kind of thing? Like a dog? How long was he going to be stuck like this, and how much was it going to hurt?  
  
But once it was past the entrance, it didn’t hurt, exactly—it wasn’t a knot, he realized, but a bulge slowly moving along Black Hat’s member. He would have expected it to go faster. Actually, he would have expected more fanfare. But this was fine.  
  
This was fine, albeit agonizingly slow, as the lump traversed the entire length. Another one followed after it before it had finished, starting over from the base. Flug had really expected this part to be faster. But it was fine.  
  
The first lump reached the end, and buried itself even deeper inside him. Well…that was unexpected. It wasn’t a liquid at all, but some kind of solid mass. He couldn’t say it was comfortable, but it still didn’t really hurt. He wondered if Black Hat was numbing him somehow or he just didn’t have nerve endings there because his body was never designed to handle such an invasion.  
  
By the time the second lump had joined the first, pushing it even deeper, a third and fourth had both started their journey. Flug gripped the surface of the workbench with his gloved hand. Black Hat grasped his arm to hold him in place; it felt comforting.  
  
“Jefecito,” he ventured. “…How many are there?”  
  
Black Hat chuckled. “How many can you take?”  
  
Flug really had no idea. He wouldn’t have thought he could take the first one if he’d known about it before-hand. He didn’t answer, and Black Hat didn’t press him to. He just held him there, occasionally pushing another of the mysterious lumps into him, enough that Flug lost count, but he was fairly sure it was not much more than ten. Finally the last one arrived without another following after it. Flug felt full and bloated; he wondered if these things were creating a visible bulge. Suddenly, nimbly, Black Hat withdrew. It was quick, considering how deep he had gone, and painless. By the time Flug lifted his head and turned around, the demon was already getting dressed, dignified as ever.  
  
“Jefecito… What are these things?”  
  
“Eggs,” Black Hat snorted, mildly offended by his phrasing.  
  
“Eggs?!” Flug turned around, leaning against the workbench even as he reached for his own pants.  
  
“Eggs,” Black Hat confirmed, as if it was obvious.  
  
“What are they going to—Are they going to hatch? How long will it take?”  
  
“Not long,” Black Hat answered, which was no answer at all. The demon didn’t always understand human timescales.  
  
“You’ll have long enough to make them all hats,” he continued. “There are twelve, by the way.”  
  
“Hats?”  
  
“You can’t expect them to go without hats after they’ve hatched.”  
  
“Is that really the top priority for caring for…freshly hatched…whatever these are? Won’t they be hungry or something?”  
  
“Well, they have plenty of food right here.” Black Hat leaned in and cupped his belly with one hand.  
  
“Boss? They’re not going to eat my entrails or anything like that, are they?”  
  
Black Hat smiled, letting the question hang in the air for a long moment.  
  
“No, of course not. I guarantee you’ll survive. Unless you don’t have their hats ready on time.”  
  
Flug wondered if that was just a usual threat, or if the newborn creatures would somehow kill him if not restrained by hats.  
  
“Okay, boss. How big are the hats?”  
  
He wondered if they should all be black or if the little ones would have different colors.

**Author's Note:**

> If it's later revealed that Flug is like, a child prodigy, I will be Upset. For purposes of this story, he's in his 20s (still a prodigy X3), and Black Hat is like, at least 400.
> 
> Anyway, this is [everyone's](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8866690) [fault](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10210220/chapters/22658339) [but mine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9931220/chapters/22247618).


End file.
